


旮旯底

by shaokaodafahao



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaokaodafahao/pseuds/shaokaodafahao
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Artoria Pendragon Lily | Saber
Kudos: 17





	旮旯底

今天的迦勒底如往常吵闹。  
并非出了什么大事，这不安静便是迦勒底令人安心的日常。穿越时空而来的从者在此获得了二次生命，性格迥异的大家聚在一起过分安静才说明出现了不得了的问题。  
刷狗粮、刷素材、刷QP……  
在御主坚持不懈地啃吐了金苹果的情况下，英灵队伍总算是壮大了起来，性能较弱的孩子也可以跟随在强大主力身后学习战斗。  
“lily，不要看向那个男人。”  
青王阿尔托莉雅……不，所有的阿尔托莉雅们都像戒备的护崽老母鸡，遮挡住她的身影直至离开吉尔伽美什的视线。  
然而好奇心会杀死猫，多次的警告下她反倒对金色的男人产生了兴趣。若是危险，她自然有所警觉，但她相信自己是安全的，尽管容貌完全一致，对方投来的眼神始终曾未落到她身上。

狡猾的敌人借着在炮火轰炸起的灰尘隐藏自己，伺机冲出。空气的动向瞬间一凛，青色的身影闪过在她身前立定，敌人已经尸首分离开。  
此乃梅林教诲中王道的未来，骄傲的骑士王，她所倾尽全力追逐的背影。  
啊，何等耀眼。  
她仰视着她如是叹息道。  
战场的喧嚣并未将她的赞美送到任何人的耳中，在她决定好好重新燃起斗志的几秒，青衣银甲已经杀到其他队友身边捕捉漏网之鱼。  
“英雄王，不可大意。”  
“呵。”  
对方显然没有听进去，依旧抱着双臂漫不经心展开金色漩涡进行扫射。男人皱眉，却不是因为责备:“模拟训练场亦是战场。saber，你认真过头了。”  
阿尔托莉雅正要反驳，脸色突然巨变，风魔法凝聚在足底加速如炮弹冲出。  
“lily——”  
“哎？”  
下意识的，少女的注意力集中于突如其来的大吼方向一脸迷茫地看去，全然不知危险已近身。绿的瞳孔倒映出saber惊慌的表情，而比战士速度更快的，是直直从漩涡中射来的“箭”。  
她还没来得及泛起恐惧闭上眼，利刃划过砂金色的碎发，身侧发出一声哀鸣。  
“若是特异点，可不会这般幸运。”  
翠色对上了鲜红的魔眼。  
她不是第一次与他见面，深知他样貌俊美，而初次的目光接触却令她感到一阵晕眩。她跌坐在地捂着胸口，心脏狂跳，并非劫后余生的激动。被那双古怪又令人生畏的蛇瞳注视，灵魂都颤抖了起来。  
阿尔托莉雅立刻叫停了训练。saber扶着年幼的自己去了食堂吃了热饭和热可可，又叫梅林在lily耳边扯着嗓子嚎了几句摇篮曲才放心离开。

自上次的教训，saber痛快地承认了自己的错误，暂时按耐下骑士道作壁上观，眼睁睁一朵朵娇花变得灰头土脸的样子，只有在必要的时刻出手。  
毕竟同为阿尔托莉雅，不服输的性子一模一样，lily比之前更加勤奋刻苦地进行剑术学习。当然她的讨教对象不止saber，虽然职介不同，但是梅林、吉尔伽美什、山中老人……等等，也都是用剑的好手。  
不过过分努力不能算是什么好事。  
训练一结束，lily便感觉脖子后一紧，特殊香料立刻就能辨别出使用者的身份，她被拖走了一小段路然后被丢到某人怀里撞上坚硬的铠甲。冰冷的目光落在她的发顶，令她不由的瑟缩了一下，saber以为她因为对方粗暴的举动而感到害怕，抱紧了她企图给予些温暖。  
“英雄王，请你解释下。”  
吉尔伽美什没指望她能发现问题所在，对于骑士王来说冲锋陷阵理所当然，甚至值得夸耀，基于她强大的力量和丰富的战斗经验，蒙上眼仅凭直觉亦能躲避袭击。可这容貌一样的小丫头不一样，力量不足、速度不快，没有足够的实力还敢穿梭在他的轰炸之中，头一次两次他还没注意只当是年轻人冲动好战，次数多了，他将这行为评价冒失。  
“你的问题自然交给你处理。”他傲慢地抬了抬下巴，“她在学你。”  
“梅林教我什么，我便教她什么。”saber不觉得自己的指导有错。身为王者，她自认为还是听取多方面建议的，这里面可不包括莫名其妙的无礼指责。  
“到战场上，这傻瓜死定了。”  
“每个人的战斗方式不同。请为你的侮辱道歉，英雄王！”  
气氛剑拔弩张，怯怯的声音阻止了一场即将打烂迦勒底的战斗。  
“对、对不起，是我太弱了。让大家担心了。”

已经两天没有来了。  
从者进步的很快，现在saber在训练场作用剩下拄剑待机发呆，她偶尔会望向门口期待那个孩子的到来。她不是没有去看望过，得到的是lily勉强的微笑和道歉。  
“请不要责怪英雄王阁下，他说的没有错。”  
她转述了那善解人意的原话，企图令他良心发现反省一下所作所为，下一次请好好说话，男人却报以得意的猖狂大笑，气的她差点没忍住劈开他的脑门。  
好在那孩子依然活力满满地三餐准时在食堂报到，也许她是在畏惧吉尔伽美什？阿尔托莉雅考虑是不是该和御主提出换个教学搭档的要求。

夜深人静，吉尔伽美什的房门被敲开了。  
来者令他惊讶，居然是身着白裙的阿尔托莉雅lily。  
“什么事？”他斜依在门口，没有请客人入屋的意思。  
“我、我想……”lily是瞒着他人偷偷跑出来的，飘忽的眼神不经意对上他的眼，像个做错事情的孩子低下头。她双手不安地捏着裙摆，柔软的料子有了些不明显的折痕，“请教一下关于前几天的事情……英雄王阁下。”  
“其他阿尔托莉雅们完全可以指导你。”他兴致缺缺。  
“请等一下。”她拦住他要关门的动作，“能否进屋说？这里不方便。”  
“哦？”他顿了顿，接着猛然低下头，鼻尖顶着鼻尖，赤红色的魔瞳照出对方惊慌的面孔，浓烈的侵略性气息喷在她脸上更是惹得少女轻颤，“她们可知道？”  
“我已经15岁了，在不列颠已经成年，可以自己做决定。”  
他轻笑，不知是该嘲笑着她的天真无知还是勇气可嘉。手指抚上少女漂亮的下颚然后掐紧抬起，他几乎是擦着她的嘴唇说话，语气下流，毫不遮掩对女人的欲望。  
“那你可知道，一个女人进单身男人房间意味着什么？”  
指节上的珠宝硌得生疼，她朝男人伸出了双手。他的嘴角咧得更开，不需要动用千里眼也能预见这双手的主人会推开他离去。  
手背传来暖意和薄汗，他听见少女坚定地回答道:“明白。”  
“那就回去，后果不是你能承受的。”  
他松开桎梏扭头就走。  
这是最后的通牒，跨过之后再也无法反悔。  
她站稳了身子，深吸一口气，推开虚掩的门。

迦勒底提供的房间非常朴素，刷白的墙壁，一床一桌一椅，却也方便了在此居住的英灵布置自己的房间。  
比如莫扎特先生直接丢了桌椅，代替摆上了一架巨大的三角古典钢琴；比如玛丽小姐在到处挂满了流苏，天天吃马卡龙开茶会；比如黑胡子先生，完全没有过去遗留下的历史气息呢，遍地是最新的漫画书……  
每个人的房间风格不同并不意外，但当进入吉尔伽美什的卧室，她还是震惊了。光线昏暗却不影响视线，采用最先进无灯时尚的设计。空气中燃着特殊的香料烟雾袅袅，足底柔软的波斯地毯吞没了声响。现代与复古的结合，极尽淫靡奢华。其他人只是装饰，他则将房间彻底改造。  
“来点酒？”  
不等她开口，他已经将高脚杯塞进她手里，随后躺上大床摇晃杯中琥珀色的液体。  
“说吧，说完梦幻理想便快些离开。”他的言语中不无讽刺，眼下看来是逃不开少女一板一眼的无聊说教，无论她对未来多么充满了希望，结局已经明明白白摆在了眼前。  
您果然不知道呢。  
少女唇角泛起苦涩的笑，猛得抬头一口饮尽杯中的佳酿。这般不优雅的豪饮引起了男人的侧目，在他诧异的眼神中她大步走来，眼睁睁见她又夺去他手中的杯子大口吞下。  
惊世骇俗的举动还没结束，她的脸颊通红，用力地抹去嘴角的酒液，像是下定了什么决心。吉尔伽美什身上一重，虽然分量只宛如一朵花飘落在膝头。  
“我喜欢吉尔伽美什大人！”酒精和独处给予了她勇气，表白之词几乎是对男人吼出来，“但是、但是吉尔大人的眼睛里面根本没有我，从来都是那位青色的骑士王。我努力地向着她的方向前进，但是我的努力根本没用啊！从者的生命被固定在那一刻永远无法再前进，现在的我永远触不到她的一角。所以哪怕把我当做替身也好，也请您多看看我！”她不知廉耻地掀起花瓣的裙摆露出自出生起就未对外展露过的洁净下体。见男人没有反应，她近乎绝望地主动拉扯他的裤拉链，将对方的性器硬生生塞进自己未经人事的下体。  
好疼，真的好疼。  
可是无法坚持、无法证明自己的爱意，她还能如何获得对方的垂青。  
她咬牙折磨自己脆弱的身体，勉强地塞进男人的前端后终于忍不住小声哭泣。  
“停下来。”  
“不是的……请您相信我吉尔大人，我真的可以的。”泪水却止不住地越落越多。  
“你是她，你也拔出了那柄剑不是吗？”温柔的吻落在发顶，她似乎哭得更凶了，“你也不是她，不是替身。你是鲜花，而她是果实。本王爱着她，自然也包括了她的过去现在和未来。”  
“倾献了一切之后，本王不得不对你另眼相看，若毫无动摇，本王不免太不解风情。你值得最好的宠爱。”  
他亲了亲她小鹿般的眼眸，舌尖卷去眼角的泪珠，浅尝之下是淡淡的回甘，如新酿的酒清甜微涩。双手拥紧了她，不过几秒大致掌握了她的状况，唇触上了少女的额头，冷漠的语调里有了一丝动容的温度:“虽说才满15岁身体尚且未脱离幼童的稚嫩，但在乌鲁克，你这个年龄已经是有孩子的母亲了哦。”  
平日满嘴嚣张的胡话，一旦正经起来竟把少女逗弄得耳尖通红。她对对方意外的认真不知所措，害怕搞砸了气氛她习惯性地用最常说的话来回复男人的调情。  
“是、是……我、我会努力的。”  
不对，什么乱七八糟的。她意识到自己又说错了话，脑袋快烧冒烟了。  
懵懂和无知是最好的催情剂。男人嘴角的弧度越发深沉，咬着她敏感的耳垂低语:“不愧是梅林最优秀的徒弟，本王不得不仔细授课了呢。”尾音因含着她耳朵而含糊不清地上翘，她一个哆嗦，心口仿佛被猫不轻不重地挠了一爪。  
他揽着她的细腰躺倒，已经尽力捧着她的翘臀防止进一步受伤，可是再细小的摩擦也使得处子不经意地发出疼痛的低吟。  
“我没事，请您继续。”她立刻为自己先前的莽撞举动道歉。  
“不，喊出来。”  
“哎？”  
“刚刚表白的时候不是勇气十足么，怎么现在跟只幼猫似的胆小？来，我喜欢你小鸟的嗓音。”  
“嗯……唔——”  
嘴唇被含住，又是舔弄又是轻咬。舌头也被“吃”了，一点一点融化在男人绝伦的吻技之下。她本以为异性的气味都像凯哥那样炫耀男人骄傲的体味，然而吉尔伽美什的华贵味道比妖精酿的庆典美酒还要令人沉醉。  
“好甜，”男人向少女示范，“莓大福一样软糯。”  
“吉尔大人，”她搂住男人的脖子，嘴唇凑过去，羞涩小声道“我还想再尝一次……”  
“好学的好孩子，不论多少次我都会满足。呵呵，不急，一步一步全部教会你。”  
他的手指灵活，花瓣随之散落了去，凌乱地堆砌在腰间。少女曼妙肉体如精雕细琢的羊脂玉，却比冰冷的艺术品充满了热情，她的浅金色睫毛跟随着他的抚摸而低垂看不清表情，泛着细腻光泽的瓷肤在他指尖触过的地方浮现瑰丽的粉红。  
霜雪之下，玫瑰含苞欲放。  
“真漂亮。”他毫不吝啬赞美之词。指尖轻捻娇嫩的花蕊，催促着花朵快快绽开然后结果。  
“咿呀……吉尔大人，好奇怪……”  
“对，就是这样说出来。难受吗？”  
“不。”她细细得喘息着，蹙眉纠结如何准确地表达异样，酥麻如电流流窜又似蚁虫啃咬，熟悉的发热类似感冒症状却又不同。吉尔伽美什被她苦恼的表情逗笑，安抚地落下一串吻:“马上会舒服的。”  
“嗯……”  
她娇哼了几声，只觉小腹隐隐有下坠感可无葵水时的钝痛，不说她已拔出圣剑，英灵也没有生理期的说法。一股暖流徐徐流淌，湿润的体液渐渐缓解了粗鲁交合的擦伤，她深吸一口气发现不适消失，便忍不住扭了两下腰换个不那么僵硬的姿势。  
无意之举换来的是男人喉间愉悦的低吟，阿瓦隆乐师拨弄的里拉琴弦为之逊色。  
少女瞬间有些恍惚。  
这是属于她的夜莺。  
纵然表面向来乖巧，龙远古基因里的贪婪千万年来未曾改变。想要更多更多，让他只为自己啼鸣。  
不知自我本性暴露的lily卖力地动了起来。她向下摸索了一番，阳具灼热的温度此时令她害怕得想松手——本该如此，然而不满足的贪心令她继续最初的尝试。她上半身依靠在吉尔伽美什怀里，左手搭在他的肩头，另一只手则扶着肉杆，细软的腰肢以“8”字形左右扭动一点一点将粗壮的阴茎旋进小小肉洞。  
然而体格差距和经验不足很快让她败下阵来。可怜兮兮地带着哭腔投降。  
“吉尔大人，我、太大了，好胀……请您帮帮我。”  
没有人会拒绝此等香艳的求助。  
吉尔伽美什按耐想要直接抵达终点的冲动，一时的纵情是会无比快乐，可对处女来说再糟糕不过。调教是一件麻烦的事情，但从今往后能拉着少女一起沉沦欲望的深渊不是更美好吗？  
“啵”的一声，他拔出了自己的性器。  
她这才发现自己冲动地塞下了多么不可思议的东西，未开启的身体无法承受也是自然。  
取而代之进入身体的，是男人的手指。尽管比起女人的手掌宽大，对性器的可怕尺寸来说可乖巧可爱不少。  
手指技巧地抚慰紧张过分的甬道，待她呼吸平缓，他才开始了探索每一寸的肌肉。他在追求世间快乐的造诣颇深，甚至巅峰至极，敏感点不难发现，媚肉逐渐适应了温柔的外来者，细微的变化得以捕捉。他不紧不慢地攻击那一个点，原先单纯包裹手指的软肉鲜活了起来，顺应他的节奏绞紧松开。不管是上面的小嘴，还是下面的小穴，贪吃的性子如出一辙，黏糊糊的蜜汁泛滥得不像话。借着湿润的体液，他进而向腔内更深处开拓。  
“唔嗯……吉尔大人……”  
少女软倒在他怀里没有力气，只能头颈不安分地磨蹭着男人，渴求着更多。  
“粘人的馋猫儿，现在就给你加餐。”  
第二根手指进入相当顺利，进攻和开发同时进行，吟哦变得破碎，自懂事起便牢牢封印的雌性的开关被激活了。中止生长发育的诅咒似乎被破除，前胸久违的微妙疼痛，乳头发涨得难受。她伸出爪子挠人，在男人手臂上浅浅红痕，挺起未成熟的小小乳房向前求助:“这里也要……”  
“呀——不是的，吉尔大人、吉尔大人，为什么像小婴儿一样……啊、哈啊……只是想揉揉，但是、唔……好舒服，哈啊——”  
他追加了第三根手指。  
丰沛的汁水夸张地打湿了大腿内侧，全身的敏感度达到了极限。  
“呜呜……太快了，要去了呀……”  
她本能并拢双腿祈求他慢一些，正相反软肉被挤压集中于一处，摩擦产生的快感越发激烈。  
“真的不行了，要尿出来了……呜呜……”  
少女求饶的声音突然一顿，紧接着是大量的液体喷洒的水声，然后整个房间安静了下来，不一会儿响起了少女的抽泣。  
“……您太过分了！”她又羞又怒。  
“哦？处女淫荡到潮吹的程度，lily很厉害啊。”  
“才、才不是，就算是您夸我……啊，那个不可以，好脏的……”  
“怎么会呢？”  
吉尔伽美什舌尖舔弄手指上的粘液，简单的清理动作被他做的十分色情。赤色的瞳暗了又暗，下垂的金色长睫遮挡住眼中的邪光，低头品尝的样子看起来像是在认真辨别什么珍馐中的食材滋味。他将手抬至她的唇边，lily想了想，还是拒绝了。他咽下最后一丝液体，少女才猫似的扑了过来舔了舔他水润的薄唇。  
“我还是喜欢吉尔大人的味道。”  
“喜欢就多'吃'点。”  
她微微闭上眼，期待的吻却不落下。男人松开了怀抱，她的后脑勺抵上了枕头。黑暗里，她能感受到男人的手掌抚过她的锁骨、双峰、腰肢，进而双腿间……  
翠色的眸子睁开，双腿已经被打开，湿漉漉的私处暴露在空气中有丝凉意。男人蓄势待发的炙热逼近了，尚未直接接触，那股惊人的温度已经感染到她的皮肤上，肉穴便又有了反应。  
lily暗叹一声自己没救了。  
她不由自主地与吉尔伽美什按在大腿根处的十指相扣，甚至再向下压了压将双腿分得更开，双足调皮地磨蹭他的腰眼。  
男人佯装大怒地捉了小脚，恶狠狠咬了一口，惹得她咯咯直笑。  
“勾引人的小妖精，好好接受惩罚吧。”  
吉尔伽美什沉下了腰，少女的娇笑化作绵延的低哼。阳具不比手指灵巧，先前的调教起了作用，女孩纤腰自动反弓迎合他的插入。  
“啊——啊——”  
lily抓紧了男人的手指，眼角泛起了生理性的泪花，再也不是因为难以诉说的痛苦和悲伤，而是真真切切的喜悦。  
“好、好厉害，最里面被顶到了。”  
他没有着急抽动。  
最先不耐烦的是少女。腔道慢慢习惯了停驻内部性器粗壮的尺寸，子宫口被顶着细细研磨，她甚至能数清其上跳动的青筋。光是他静止不动仿佛又要高潮了，可是失去那激烈的交合，她被激活的身体无论如何都无法餮足。她小幅度地提起胯，下一秒落下撞到尽头。手指的发掘有限，破处的生涩感和湿滑的那一段，两种不同的电流同时夹击，脑袋混乱了起来，分不清到底是哪一种更令她兴奋。  
身下的人没有明显不适，少女细幼的肉体由少女变成属于他的女人。他抛开了顾虑，在漫长的准备后终于进入了正课。  
他退到了入口却不完全抽开。填饱的充实感离去，巨大的空虚笼罩了少女，旋即被冲撞得一阵晕眩。  
“讨厌，吉尔大人，太坏心眼了。”她嘟囔着撒娇。她不知自己犯了多么严重的错误，床上无论什么抱怨都会被视作挑衅，无疑是对雄性能力的质疑。  
吉尔伽美什挑了挑眉，不可否置。与其通过言语，不如用实际行动来证实她判断的正确。长期刻苦的训练使得少女的柔韧性极好，他推了两下，她的膝盖便依顺地折上肩头。他不再在乎少女的感受，大开大合如暴风雨般猛烈地冲撞。女孩在怒涛上沉浮，宛若任浪打风吹的一叶孤舟，又像是可怜的溺水人，乘着浮出水面的间隙拼了命地呼吸。  
抵在肩头的双足在狂风暴雨般地疯狂冲击下已经无法支撑，小腿渐渐滑落，腿弯只得软软的挂在男人坚实的双臂上。  
伴随着男人低吼，拉扯少女双足向上绷紧的无形的丝线断了。  
她瘫软在床上，蜷缩地侧过身给男人让出了位置，大口大口呼吸着空气。密密麻麻的吻落下，唇舌纠缠牵连出暧昧的银丝。  
仍然坚挺的阳具从后方进入了尚未来得及休息的敏感肉穴。极致快乐如汹涌潮水包裹了少女，她无助地向后扭曲上半身揽住对方，只有看到男人的脸她才能安心。  
“lily第一次做爱，已经第二次高潮了哦？”  
“哈啊、哈啊……还请让我休息一下……”  
男人的腿勾起她的足抬起，下半身传来清晰的水声。  
“明明是lily咬紧我不放啊。”  
“才不是……啊啊，会坏掉的，吉尔大人的话，那就坏掉好了。”  
无需固定点的支撑，男人想要把玩的双手得以解放。胸前未熟的乳房有被好好地照顾到，少女裸露在外的小腹被施加了温暖，不明显的挤压增加了摩擦。她喜欢这个姿势，依靠在心爱的男人怀中拥吻，黏糊糊地贴合在一起最大面积地肌肤相亲，主动囚禁在名为吉尔伽美什的牢笼。  
一直以来与同样面孔的阿尔托莉雅比较，从来落于下风的她和她们有了不同的区别。属于她的小秘密，被吉尔伽美什打扰特殊的对待了的事实。  
她沉浸在奇特的幸福感中迎来了释放。  
“哈啊……咦，为什么？”  
抽搐的甬道没有得到回应，巨大的空虚犹如冷水兜头浇下。  
而男人挺拔的性器抵在股间，惊人的尺寸和热度代表着里面积攒了满满的精液。  
“想什么高兴的事情，不专心哦？”  
他恶劣地浅浅顶着入口。  
想要，发了疯地想要被填满。从者的身体无法抗拒神血带来的粗暴魔力，仅尝过一次甜头便会堕落其中。  
她扭动着想要体验充实，无一被他躲了过去。卑鄙的秘密难以启齿，然而渴求精液的欲望，教养良好的贵族礼节说不出如此粗俗直白的话。  
少女眼神飘忽，再三挣扎后对着男人耳蜗轻轻吹气:“好想要，会怀上吉尔大人小宝宝的……”  
“窥视王之宝库坏孩子呢。”他将她翻过身，以跪趴的姿势少女蜜桃般的臀部高高翘起。饱满的臀瓣被分开，粉色的菊穴被丰盈汁水打湿得亮晶晶。他伸进一节指头旋转。  
“好脏的，那里不要呀——啊——”  
“什么呢，lily这里也很有感觉哦？”空虚的肉洞一张一翕，污浊的泡沫被清亮的粘液冲刷随着少女扭动顺着大腿内侧流淌而下。  
她拼了命地想要抽离那节指头，却因为紧张夹得更紧了。  
浑圆晃动出的臀浪实在诱人，可撒娇也要有个限度，忘记侍奉男人的本职是大错。  
清脆的巴掌声响起，突如其来的惩罚以至于少女在第二个巴掌落下才回过了神。光屁股被打什么的，只有三岁调皮幼童才会挨揍，从小到大梅林都未舍得惩罚过她。  
她心中又怒又委屈，又挨了几下打，最终还是吚吚呜呜老实抱着软枕抽泣，踢人的脚也歇了下来。  
小马驹被驯服，吉尔伽美什抚摸着其上的红痕以示安慰。尽管眼下就想将少女全身开发个遍，但是来日方长，让怜人的小家伙生出抵触情绪可不妙。  
下半身紧紧结合在一起。火辣辣的疼痛尚未散去，屁股又被持续地拍击，倔强地闷哼不愿传达回应却在熟悉的快乐中软了下来。吉尔伽美什的手指轻易地撬开少女松懈的嘴唇，与软舌共舞。一旦有了缝隙，渐渐漏出的呻吟冲破了脆弱的堡垒。  
染上哭腔的叫喊没有激起男人的同情心，他的本性无情，是擅长施虐的暴君，借由骑乘的姿势顺势将开始的手段再一次施加于敏感到了极致的肉体，哭叫声很快变得嘶哑。  
看不到对方的面孔，慌乱和羞耻支配着少女的情绪，注意力不由专注于身下的交合。屁股被用力掐着，菊穴暴露在空气中，几乎不给她任何喘息的机会，上下的肉洞被肉棒和手指交替着玩弄。男人的囊袋拍击在门户上，撞击的巨大力道简直是想将其一并塞进她的内部。他根本不顾及女人的极限，不，应该说正因为拥有赤龙的心脏和以太构造的从者身体，他才如此的肆无忌惮只顾自己痛快。  
“吉尔大人……吉尔大人……”  
受不了了……  
真的会坏掉的……  
求求您放过我……  
求饶的话语在脑海拼凑过程中就被撞碎，她只能重复着呢喃他的名字。她觉得被当做了一匹小马驹，金色的长发则是套牢自身的缰绳，被残忍的主人不断鞭策，让她快些再快些。在无尽的赛道上奔跑，四肢已经没有了知觉，只剩下肌肉机械性的扯动，又不知何时驱策到了悬崖边缘却无法停下，跃下峭壁才得以解脱。  
迎接她的不是死亡。  
眼前短暂地爆发出一片纯白后，她终于回到了现实。  
子宫在雀跃，小肚子鼓鼓的。男人的双手拢着她的小腹，像是在呵护不可能存在的孩子。


End file.
